Broken Wings
by AL Blue Blossom
Summary: Sakura yang mencoba menjauh dari kehidupan Naruto dan Hinata justru terkejut saat mendapati wanita itu bertamu dirumahnya. Hinata tanpa berbasa-basi meminta Sakura menikah dengan suaminya, Naruto/"Aku mengidap kanker."/"Kamu bisa pergi dan memulai kembali kehidupanmu yang pernah terhenti karena masalah ini."/Narusaku Always/OOC/Alur berlarian/


**Disclaimer Masashi Kishimoto**

**Pairing Of course Narusaku Slight Naruhina**

**Out of Character/ Many Mistakes here/Mainstream story****/ Alur berlarian.**

**Romance/Hurf/comfort/Family**

**...**

**Broken Wings**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Saat kenyataan yang dirasa tak sejalan dengan pemikiran maka yang terjadi hanyalah kekecewan. Sakura merasakannya. Merasakan bagaimana ia kini hidup dalam kekecewan dan penyesalannya itu.

Ia harusnya tak menyia-nyiakan seseorang yang dulu sangat mencintainya. Ia justru memandang pada batu hitam jauh diatas sana padahal sebuah berlian tepat berada didepan matanya.

Mungkin ini karma bagi dirinya. Hukuman untuk dirinya yang tak bisa membaca hatinya sendiri dan menghargai keberadaan orang yang selalu disampingnya.

Namun semuanya tiba-tiba hidupnya berubah setelah satu minggu lalu. Dimana wanita itu tiba-tiba menemui dirinya saat beberapa tahun tak pernah bertatap muka. Karena Sakura sendiri yang menginginkan agar itu tak terjadi.

Wanita Hyuuga itu. Ah, bukan. Ia sudah menjadi seorang Namikaze sejak lima tahun lalu. Dia memang pantas menyandangnya.

Namikaze Hinata tiba-tiba saja menemui dirinya. Bertandang dirumahnya yang terletak jauh dari kediaman Namikaze.

Terkejut?

Tentu saja Sakura terkejut melihat sahabat lamanya itu berdiri didepan pintu rumahnya. Dengan penasaran bercampur senang ia mempersilahkan wanita anggun itu masuk.

Dan keterkejutan dirinya tak berhenti sampai disana. Saat tanpa berbasa-basi Hinata menjelaskan maksud kedatangannya. Wanita itu meminta Sakura menikah dengan suaminya, Naruto.

Pertama kali mendengarnya Sakura mengira Hinata tengah membuat lelucon untuknya. Ia hanya tertawa saja waktu itu. Namun ucapan Hinata menghentikannya.

_"Aku mengidap kanker." _Sakura tak beraksi waktu itu. Ia hanya memandang mata kelabu Hinata meminta penjelasan. Namun ia tak menangkap adanya kebohongan maupun lelucon disana. Hinata benar-benar jujur.

Sakura tak tahu harus menjawab apa. Apakah ini kesempatan bagi dirinya untuk memperbaiki semuanya?

Tidak. Sakura tak ingin menari-nari dalam penderitaan orang lain. Apalagi itu sahabatnya sendiri.

Ia tengah kebingungan dalam hidup yang tak pernah terasa baik untuknya. Terombang ambing dalam arus yang tak pernah membawanya menepi.

Mata hijau miliknya bergerak sedikit gelisah saat kedua orang itu kini duduk tepat dihadapannya. Setelah acara pernikahaan lima tahun, Sakura belum lagi bertemu dengan Naruto. Lelaki yang membuatnya harus menelan pil pahit kehidupan.

Sakura harusnya tak pernah menyetujui permintaan Hinata untuk bertemu dengan dirinya jika kenyataan ia malah dipertemukan oleh dirinya.

"Apa kabar Sakura?" Ucapan pertama Naruto membuat Sakura terkejut. Ia menganggukkan pelan kepalanya. "Baik."

"Kudengar sekarang kamu sudah menjadi dokter hebat di Konoha." Sakura memandang Naruto sejenak. Memori lama berkelebat dalam pikirannya. Lelaki itu berubah banyak.

Bisakah ia mengatakan bahwa ia lebih tampan?

Sakura merutuk dalam hati karena bisa mempunyai pemikiran seperti itu pada suami sahabatnya sendiri. Gadis berambut merah jambu itu menarik sudut bibirnya. "Itu berlebihan. Aku masih dokter baru."

Naruto hanya menganggukkan kepalanya pelan. Ia melirik istrinya yang duduk disampingnya. "Jadi Hinata-chan, ada apa?"

Hinata memandang sejenak pada Naruto sebelum kemudian menatap Sakura. Senyum tak pernah hilang dari wajahnya.

"Bagaimana jawabanmu Sakura-chan?" Mata hijau itu melebar. Apa maksud Hinata? Apa ini perihal permintaannya tempo hari?

"Kumohon Sakura-chan terimalah." Sakura bungkam. Ia menutup rapat bibirnya tanpa tahu apa yang harus ia katakan.

Kerutan terlihat didahi Naruto. "Memang jawaban apa Hinata-chan?"

Hinata menoleh pada Naruto. "Ini tentang penyakitku Naruto-kun." Naruto yang kini justru melebarkan mata birunya. Ia menatap Hinata terheran.

"Apa hubungannya dengan Sakura? Apa kamu menjadi pasiennya?" tanya Naruto terdengar tak sabaran.

Hinata menggelengkan kepala. "Aku meminta Sakura-chan menikah denganmu."

"Meni-? Apa tadi kamu bilang? Kamu jangan membuatku tertawa karena leluconmu Hinata-chan." Naruto mengenggam tangan Hinata erat.

Sakura menatap keduanya. Jadi Naruto juga belum tahu mengenai hal ini.

"Tidak Naruto-kun. Aku tidak sedang bercanda. Kamu tahu umurku tak akan lama lagi. Dan.."

"Kamu akan hidup untuk dua puluh,tiga puluh, lima puluh tahun lagi Hinata-chan. Jadi jangan memutuskan hal yang tak masuk akal." potong Naruto.

Hinata mengelengkan kepalanya pelan. "Jangan berangan tinggi Naruto-kun. Kamu juga tahu vonis dokter untukku."

Sakura terpaku menyaksikan dua orang itu. Cinta itu begitu terasa diantara keduanya. Bagaimana sikap Naruto dan gestur tubuh yang diberikan pada istrinya.

Tiba-tiba dadanya terasa nyeri. Rasa sesak dan ketidaknyamanan menghampiri dirinya. Dulu andai saja ia tak menyakiti lelaki itu.

"Tidak. Aku Tidak akan menyetujui usulanmu apapun alasannya." Dan lelaki bertubuh tegap itu perlahan bangkit dan keluar begitu saja dari caffe. Nampak marah.

Sakura berpindah tempat, duduk dimana tadi Naruto sempat duduk. Ia merangkul bahu sahabatnya. Memeluknya erat. Ia bisa merasakan sakit dihati Hinata.

"Kamu tak perlu melakukan ini. Aku akan bantu mencarikan jalan keluarnya Hinata-chan." Bisik Sakura menenangkan.

Hinata mengangkat wajahnya lalu menggeleng pelan. "Tidak. Aku butuh kamu untuk berada disisi Naruto-kun dan Hanabi. Hanya kamu Sakura. Hanya kamu yang pantas."

Pantas?

Hinata salah menganggap dirinya pantas untuk Naruto. Hinata tak tahu bagaimana dulu ia menyakiti lelaki pirang itu hingga kini berakhir karma untuknya.

"Tidak Hinata. Kamu pasti bisa bertahan dan hidup bahagia dengan Naruto dan Hanabi."Sakura juga enggan mengisi kekosongan Hinata jika mengingat bahwa Naruto tak mungkin lagi mencintainya. Biarkan saja rasa miliknya ini terkubur dengan sendirinya.

"Kamu masih mencintai Naruto-kun bukan?" Sakura tertegun dengan pertanyaan Hinata. Bibirnya kelu untuk sekedar memberi jawaban ya atau tidak.

"Aku tahu Sakura-chan kamu masih mencintainya sampai sekarang. Jadi kumohon terimalah."

Sakura benar-benar tak tahu harus menjawab apa, sampai pada sebuah detik, ia tanpa sadar menganggukkan kepalanya. Hingga membuat wanita keturunan Hyuuga itu tersenyum senang dan memeluknya erat sembari merapalkan kata terimakasih.

**.**

**.**

**.**

Sakura tak tahu bagaimana ia bisa selamat sampai dirumah sakit saat tadi dengan asalnya ia membawa mobil setelah mendengar Hinata kritis.

Ia memandang pilu pada wanita yang kini berbaring lemah dikamar rumah sakit dengan begitu banyak peralatan medis yang tepasang ditubuhnya. Naruto sedari tadi terduduk disamping ranjang Hinata, sembari terus mengenggam tangannya.

Sakura sendiri memilih duduk disalah satu sofa yang tersedia, dalam pelukkannya kini ada seorang balita perempuan yang cantik tengah tertidur pulas.

Sakura terperanjat saat mendengar Naruto menyebutkan nama Hinata. Sakura bangkit masih dengan menggendong Hanabi. Anak Naruto dan Hinata.

Wanita itu telah sadar. Matanya terlihat berpencar begitu lemah. Sakura berjalan mendekat. Ia menahan agar tangis miliknya tak pecah melihat kondisi Hinata.

"Na-naruto-kun...Kumohon. Ini permintaanku terakhir." suara Hinata lirih.

"Jangan berbicara seperti itu Hinata-chan." Sakura merasakan keterlukaan pada nada bicara Naruto. Ia bisa merasakannya.

"Ni-nikahi Sakura-chan sekarang. Kumohon." Kali ini Sakura benar-benar tak bisa menahan airmatanya. Perkataan Hinata entah mengapa merobek hatinya.

"Jangan berbicara hal yang tak masuk akal, Hinata-chan."

Sakura menghapus airmatanya dengan kepayahan. Ia mencoba menarik senyum.

"Iya Hinata-chan. Pikirkan kesembuhanmu, jangan yang lainnya." Sakura menimpali. Wanita itu memandang Sakura. "Ti-tidak Sakura-chan. Ini permintaanku terakhir.."

Tangan lemah itu bergerak. Hinata melepaskan cincin dijemari manisnya. Menyerahkannya pada Naruto.

"Tidak Hinata-chan."

"Ku-kumohon Naruto-kun..."

Hening. Ruang inap itu begitu hening menyesakkan. Sakura tak bisa berbuat maupun berkata-kata apapun. Ini diluar jangkauannya.

"Baiklah." Naruto menyahut lirih sembari menerima cincin itu.

Pernikahan itu benar-benar terjadi.

Tak ada denting lonceng. Tak ada iringan musik. Tak ada gaun cantik. Semuanya begitu seadanya. Pernikahan itu berlangsung dirumah sakit. Tanpa ada ciuman sebagai pengakhirnya.

Hinata tersenyum saat ikrar telah usai. Ia memandang Sakura dan Naruto bergantian.

"Ka-kalian memang ditakdirkan bersama. Te-terima kasih telah memberiku kesempatan." Dan mata kelabu itu tertutup. Benar-benar tertutup dan tak akan pernah terbuka lagi.

Sakura menumpahkan tangis sembari memeluk balita yang belum mengerti atas apa yang tengah terjadi. Iya bahkan hanya diam saat melihat Ayahnya meneteskan airmata.

Hinata benar-benar pergi.

**.**

**.**

**.**

_Satu hal yang Sakura tak sukai menjadi murid baru. Ia harus mencari teman. Namun rupanya ia tengah __dilanda ke__beruntung__an__. Dihari pertamanya masuk kesekolah baru, ia langsung mendapatkan beberapa teman baru yang baik._

_Terlebih Naruto, pemuda itu begitu semangat jika berada didekatnya. Bertingkah konyol atau sesekali berbuat usil padanya. _

_Sakura rasa, i__a menyukai sekolah barunya.__ Apalagi disana ada seorang Uchiha Sasuke._

_Saat musim semi tepat setahun ia bersekolah di__Konoha. Pemuda pirang itu mengutarakan perasaanya pada Sakura._

_Sakura tak terlalu terkejut akan hal itu. Ia sudah menyadari gerak-gerik pemuda itu bahwa ia menyimpan perasaan lebih padanya._

_Namun sayangnya kata penolakkan__lah__ yang Sakura lontarkan untuk Naruto. _

_"Maaf Naruto__,__ sepertinya kita lebih baik berteman__ saja__."_

_Wajah Naruto terlihat menahan kekecewaan__ kala itu__. "Apa ini karena kamu menyukai Sasuke?" Detik__-__detik berlalu tanpa ada jawaban dari Sakura. Dan akhirnya Naruto memilih pergi__,__ karena ia__pun__ tahu jawaban apa yang Sakura akan lontarkan._

_Mereka tak menyadari jika sedari tadi sepasang mata __kelabu __menyaksikan semuanya._

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_Sakura merasa lega karena setelah penolakan itu Naruto tak marah padanya dan masih bersikap seperti biasanya._

_Namun satu bulan setelahnya, satu kenyataan mengejutkan Sakura mengetahui pemuda pirang itu menjalin hubungan dengan sahabatnya__,__ Hinata._

_Awalnya Sakura turut senang. Sampai pada suatu titik dimana Sakura merasa kehilangan pemuda itu. Naruto tak lagi memberi perhatian padanya. Tak lagi menemuinya saat istirahat berlangsung. Tak lagi melontarkan lelucon untuknya._

_Dia benar-benar menjauh pergi. Meninggalkan Sakura yang perlahan mulai merapuh._

_Ia bodoh. Betapa ia sangat bodoh saat menyadari hatinya telah terpatri untuk pemuda pirang itu._

_Tapi semua telah terlambat._

_Setahun setelah lulus dari Konoha Gakuen, Sakura menerima kertas undangan itu. Undangan pernikahan atas nama Namikaze Naruto dan Hyuuga Hinata._

_Ia meremas kertas tak berdosa itu. Kembali terpuruk pada lubang yang lebih dalam lagi.__ Ia menyesal._

_Namun, ia tetap menghadiri pesta itu. Ia menguatkan hati. Mencoba menerima kenyataan yang menerpanya._

_Kenapa dulu ia harus terbutakan oleh seorang Uchiha?_

_Setelah itu Sakura memilih tempat tinggal jauh dipinggiran Konoha. Ia mencoba melupakan masalalu meski semuanya berakhir sia-sia._

_Bayang lelaki itu terlalu erat menguasai hatinya._

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

Pernikahan itu telah berjalan setengah tahun. Berjalan hambar tanpa ada kehangatan didalamnya. Naruto selalu menyibukkan diri dengan pekerjaannya setelah kepergian Hinata. Dan dihari minggu akan lebih memilih menghabiskan waktu berdua dengan Hanabi.

Kehidupan itu bukan kehidupan sebuah pernikahan. Sakura dan Naruto tidur dikamar yang berbeda. Gadis berambut merah jambu itu memilih tidur dengan Hanabi. Sakura menerima sikap dingin Naruto kepadanya. Ia masih maklum jika mungkin lelaki itu masih berkabung atas kematian Hinata. Atau mungkin Naruto memang sengaja membalas dendam untuknya.

Sakura tak ingin ambil pusing. Ia bahkan meninggalkan jabatan dokternya hanya untuk sepenuhnya merawat balita tiga tahun itu. Ia tak ingin Hanabi merasakan apa itu kehilangan.

Sakura dan Naruto jarang terlibat perbincangan. Seperti pagi ini. Mereka makan dalam diam. Hanya sesekali terdengar celoteh dari Hanabi. Sebenarnya Sakura bukan tipe orang yang senang akan sebuah keheningan tapi ia tak bisa berbuat apapun. Tak bisa jika dihadapan lelaki itu.

"Bibi Sakula, nanti jangan lupa jalan-jalan kita." Sakura tersenyum pada Hanabi, ia mengambil tisu diatas meja lalu membersihkan wajah belepotan balita itu.

"Iya sayang, Bibi mengingatnya."

Hanabi masih memanggil Sakura dengan sebutan bibi. Sakura tak ingin memaksa balita itu. Lagipula ia memang bukan ibu kandungnya. Tapi meski begitu, Sakura sangat menyayanginya. Menganggap ia seperti putrinya sendiri.

Naruto hanya terdiam melihat interaksi antara anaknya dengan Sakura. Setelah piringnya kosong, ia bangkit dari duduknya. Meraih tas kerjanya.

"Ayah pergi dulu, Sayang." Satu kecupan mendarat dipuncak kepala balita itu.

"Apa Ayah nanti ikut?" Hanabi bertanya polos. Bola biru matanya yang besar memandang Naruto.

"Ayah tak janji." Dan setelah itu Naruto melesat pergi.

Sakura membelai kepala Hanabi, mencoba menghilangkan kekecewaan yang balita itu rasakan. "Ayah sedang sibuk sayang. Kalau ada waktu pasti ia akan mengajak Hanabi jalan-jalan."

"Benalkah?"

Sakura mengangguk yakin.

**.**

**.**

**.**

Setengah tahun kembali berlalu tanpa ada banyak perubahan. Hanya kini Hanabi yang tumbuh semakin pintar.

Namun semuanya kembali berantakkan saat malam itu tiba-tiba saja Sakura mendapatkan seorang tamu yang tak pernah ia sangka.

"Gaara..." Sakura memekik terkejut saat pintu rumahnya terbuka dan menampilkan seorang pemuda berambut merah bata.

"Hey, Sakura." Gaara menyapa ramah.

"Apa yang kamu lakukan disini. Kamu benar-benar mengejutkanku."

Gaara adalah temannya saat kuliah, ia dulu juga satu rumah sakit dengan Sakura. Sakura masih ingat jika lelaki itu pernah mengutarakan perasaan untuknya. Namun Sakura tak ingin membohongi maupun menyakiti orang lain lagi. Ia menolak lelaki Sabaku itu karena hatinya tak mungkin ia berikan pada yang lain.

"Maaf, aku hanya ingin mengunjungimu. Setelah pernikahan itu kamu benar-benar seperti menghilang." Gaara duduk disalah satu sofa, tak jauh dari Sakura.

Sakura menarik sudut bibirnya "Maafkan aku. Aku memang fokus untuk merawat Hanabi."

Sedikit banyak Gaara mengetahui tentang pernikahaan yang Sakura lakukan. Tentang alasan gadis itu menikah. Sakura sendiri yang menceritakkannya.

"Dimana anak dan suamimu?"

"Hanabi sudah tidur. Dan Naruto, dia belum pulang."

Gaara mengangguk paham. Keheningan melanda mereka sejenak sampai Gaara kembali buka suara. "Apa kamu merasa kesepian?"

Sakura tersenyum penuh arti. "Tidak Gaara.""

"Kamu tahu aku masih temanmu. Jadi jika ada masalah ceritalah padaku." Sakura tahu Gaara berujar tulus.

"Tentu saja. Terimakasih Gaara."

Mereka melewatkan waktu dengan banyak perbincangan hingga Gaara memutuskan untuk undur diri. Sebuah kebetulan saat Gaara baru saja melangkah keluar dari pintu kediaman Namikaze , sosok Naruto terlihat keluar dari mobil dan berjalan menuju kearah Gaara dan Sakura yang terdiam.

"Selamat Malam, Namikaze-San." Gaara menyapa terlebih dahulu. Lelaki pirang itu berhenti didepan Gaara. Mata birunya nampak meneliti Gaara sejenak.

"Selamat malam, panggil saja Naruto." Balas Naruto datar.

"Aku Gaara, teman Sakura. Aku permisi dulu Naruto-san." Naruto menganggukkan kepalanya, lalu melangkah masuk tanpa memandang kearah Sakura.

Gadis itu menghela nafasnya. Ia menutup pintu dan beranjak menuju kamar Hanabi untuk tidur.

Kakinya baru saja akan melangkah masuk kedalam kamar saat sebuah suara menghentikkannya.

"Berhentilah berpura-pura. Aku tak pernah memaksamu melakukan hal ini." Sakura menutup kembali pintu kamar dan berbalik. Ia tak menyangka Naruto akan mau membuka perbincangan dengannya

"Apa maksudmu?" Sakura bertanya bingung.

"Aku tahu kamu terpaksa melakukan pernikahan ini." Ucapan Naruto terkesan dingin.

Sakura benar-benar tak mengerti kenapa Naruto bisa punya pemikiran seperti itu terhadapnya.

"Tidak Naruto. Aku ikhlas melakukannya."

"Cukup." Naruto menaikan nada bicaranya. "Kamu tahu, kamu tak mungkin pernah bisa mengantikan posisi Hinata diantara kami."

Sakura menutup rapat bibirnya.

"Dari awal harusnya kamu sadar bahwa keberadaanmu disini tak berarti apapun. Bahkan seujung jaripun kamu tak akan pernah bisa menggantikan sosok Hinata."

Sakura benar-benar membungkam bibirnya dengan kedua tangan. Ia mencoba menahan desakan airmatanya yang ingin sekali menerobos keluar. Dadanya bergemuruh sakit.

"Kamu bisa pergi dan memulai kembali kehidupanmu yang pernah terhenti karena masalah ini." Naruto sepertinya belum berniat menghentikan ucapan menyakitkannya pada Sakura.

"Aku dan Hanabi bisa hidup berdua tanpamu."

Dan saat itu Sakura benar-benar merasakan sakit yang tak pernah ia rasakan.

**.**

**.**

**.**

Naruto pulang kerumah dan mendapati rumah besar itu sepi. Ia melempar tasnya diatas sofa dan menghempaskan dirinya begitu saja.

Ia memijit keningnya yang terasa berdenyut. Sementara tangannya yang lain bergerak melonggarkan dasinya.

Mungkin Sakura dan Hanabi tengah pergi jalan-jalan.

Tanpa sadar ia tertidur diatas sofa karena kelelahan yang melandanya.

Dering ponsel membangunkannya. Naruto melirik kearah jam tangannya, ia tertidur hampir sekitar satu jam. Rumahnya juga masih terlihat sepi. Ia mengeryit bingung karena tak biasanya Sakura dan Hanabi pergi sampai selarut ini.

Naruto meraih ponselnya. Dilayarnya memperlihatkan Ibunya yang tengah menelepon. Ia menekan tombol terima dan menjawabnya.

"Ya Ibu?"

Terdengar helaan nafas diseberang sana. "Kenapa kamu belum menjemput Hanabi? Dia sedari tadi mencarimu dan Sakura."

Kerutan didahi Naruto semakin terlihat jelas. Perasaan tak enak menghampiri dirinya.

"Hanabi? Kenapa dia bisa disana?"

"Kamu ini bagaimana? Tadi Sakura-chan kemari dan menitipkan Hanabi disini. Ia bilang sedang ada urusan penting dan mengatakan bahwa kamu akan menjemput Hanabi. Wajahnya terlihat pucat? Apa Sakura-chan baik-baik saja?" nada khawatir tersirat dari ucapan Ibu Naruto.

Naruto terpaku, tapi detik kemudian ia meletakan kasar ponselnya diatas meja tak memperdulikan panggilan ibunya diseberang sana. Lelaki itu melesat menuju kamar anaknya. Ia membuka pintu kasar, menyalakan lampu dan membuka lemari pakaian besar disana.

Kosong.

Pakaian Sakura telah raib. Hanya tertinggal baju Hanabi disana.

Naruto membanting pintu lemari hingga menimbulkan bunyi 'Brak' yang cukup keras. Meremas helai rambutnya dengan kasar.

Dan saat itu mata samuderanya tanpa sengaja menangkap beberapa lembar kertas yang tergeletak diatas meja kecil. Naruto berjalan mendekat, meraih lembar kertas teratas. Sebuah surat.

_Kuharap kamu membaca ini Naruto._

_Maafkan aku yang pergi tanpa pamit. Maafkan aku karena telah ada dalam kehidupanmu. Maafkan aku untuk kesalahan-kesalahan lamaku._

_Perkataanmu waktu itu memang benar. Aku memang tak pernah bisa mengantikan Hinata dikehidupan kalian. Aku bahkan tak pantas hanya untuk __sekedar __berdiri disisimu._

_Aku sadar seharusnya aku langsung angkat kaki setelah kepergian Hinata waktu itu. Aku mungkin terlalu percaya diri menganggap kamu akan menerimaku__ setelah semua yang aku lakukan__. Aku tahu aku memang bodoh._

_Seperti yang kamu katakan, aku lebih baik pergi dari kehidupan kalian dan meneruskan kehidupan lamaku. Dan aku akan melakukannya._

_Dengan surat ini aku juga menyertakan cincin Hinata dan surat perceraian kita . Aku telah mendatanginya dan kamu juga tinggal menandatanginya. Dan kita akan resmi bercerai karena pernikahan ini bukan pernikahaan resmi._

_Aku hanya ingin kamu tahu Naruto , aku benar-benar melakukan semuanya dengan hati. Aku menyayangi Hanabi sepenuh hatiku. Aku tak pernah merasa terpaksa maupun tertekan__ hidup diantara kalian._

_Namun pada akhirnya aku sendiri yang goyah dan tak bisa bertahan._

_Terimakasih untuk semuanya. Kalian adalah hadiah terindah sesaat yang Tuhan berikan untukku._

_Sakura._

Naruto meremas lembar surat itu setelah membaca isinya.

"Sial." Umpatnya geram.

Mata biru itu memandang nanar kotak cincin dan map perceraian yang masih tergeletak diatas meja.

Sakura benar-benar meninggalkannya.

**.**

**.**

**.**

Satu setengah tahun telah Sakura lewati tanpa Naruto dan Hanabi. Gadis itu mencoba untuk mengambil satu langkah baru dalam hidupnya. Ia menerima lamaran Gaara dua bulan lalu.

Sakura tak tahu ini benar atau salah. Tapi ia sudah tak ingin lagi terbayang-bayang akan Naruto. Ia telah memilih meninggalkan Naruto dan Hanabi. Meninggalkan Konoha dan kembali ke Suna.

Kata-kata lelaki itu benar-benar menyakitkan.

Naruto yang dulu ia kenal sebagai seorang yang baik hati dan hangat tak ia sangka akan bisa bersikap sebegitu kejam pada dirinya. Sakura tahu bahwa dirinya tak akan merubah apapun, ia hanya ingin mencoba. Hanya ingin memperbaiki sesuatu yang pernah ia rusak.

Pelukkan pada tubuhnya sendiri semakin erat. Cuaca di Suna saat musim dingin memang benar-benar buruk. Sakura semakin mempercepat langkah merasakan dingin mulai menelusup tulang-tulangnya.

Trotoar yang biasanya ramai oleh pejalan kaki kini juga terlihat lenggang. Jika bukan karena tadi pagi ada pasien yang kritis, Sakura tak mungkin keluar rumah saat cuaca benar-benar tak bersahabat seperti ini.

Semenjak tinggal di Suna, Sakura mulai berkerja lagi sebagai dokter disalah satu rumah sakit kecil swasta. Lumayan untuk mengisi hari-hari kosongnya.

Sedikit tak memperhatikan langkah, Sakura tersandung undakan ditrotoar jalan. Membuat tubuhnya sedikit terpelanting kedepan. Sakura menutup matanya erat, bersiap menubruk aspal trotoar.

"Bisakan kamu tak bersikap ceroboh?" Sakura tak merasakan hantaman pada bagian tubuhnya. Justru ia bisa merasakan sebuah tangan memeluk tubuhnya, seakan menahan.

Gadis itu membuka mata, melebar terkejut tak menyangka laki-laki itu ada disini.

"Na-naruto.."Sakura berujar tak yakin. Lelaki itu melepaskan pelukannya, membiarkan tubuh Sakura berjalan mundur memberi jarak.

"Kamu masih saja suka melamun." Lelaki itu terkekeh pelan. Menelusupkan kedua tangannya disaku jaket tebal yang tengah dikenakannya.

Wajah Naruto terlihat lebih tirus, juga terdapat bekas cukuran yang tak rata disekitar dagunya.

"Sakura-chan...?" lelaki itu memanggil pelan saat dirasa Sakura sedari tadi hanya diam mematung ditempatnya.

Gadis itu tergagap. Ia yakin tak salah melihat jika lelaki yang didepannya, lelaki yang baru saja menolongnya adalah Naruto. Tapi kenapa? 

"Terima kasih." Sakura berucap pelan. Butiran-butiran salju semakin banyak berjatuhan. Sakura bisa merasakan aura hangat Naruto kembali, juga sikap lelaki itu yang tak lagi dingin. Ada apa dengan lelaki itu? Apa ia tak lagi memendam benci padanya?

"Sama-sama."Naruto menyahut tak kalah pelan.

"Apa yang kamu lakukan disini?" cukup lama setelah mereka berdua sama-sama terdiam, Sakura akhirnya angkat bicara. Ia merasa penasaran kenapa Naruto bisa berada di Suna.

"Bisakah kita mencari tempat yang lebih nyaman untuk bicara?"

Sakura nampak menimang-nimang ajakkan Naruto, tapi setelahnya ia mengangguk setuju. Tak ada salahnya bukan.

.

.

.

"Aku ada pekerjaan disini." Naruto memulai percakapan setelah mereka berdua duduk disalah satu restoran kecil. Memesan dua buah kopi untuk menghangatkan tubuh.

"Sudah berapa lama?" Sakura bersikap tenang, sesekali mengusap tangannya jika dingin terlalu menyenggatnya.

"Belum lama." Sahut Naruto singkat.

"Dengan Hanabi-chan?" Naruto menganggukkan kepalanya menjawab pertanyaan Sakura. Mata hijau itu sedikit menatap tak percaya. Kenapa Naruto membawa Hanabi untuk urusan bisnis? Kenapa tidak menitipkan anak itu di pada Ibunya?

"Lalu sekarang dia dengan siapa?" Naruto menatap Sakura. Mata biru itu terlihat bersinar mendengar kekhawatiran Sakura.

"Dengan pengasuh." Sakura terdiam. Jadi setelah Sakura pergi, anak itu diasuh orang lain? Sakura merasa bersalah kali ini.

"Bagaimana pertumbuhannya sekarang?" Sakura memasukkan satu sendok teh gula kedalam cangkirnya. Mengadukkannya pelan sembari menunggu Naruto menjawab.

"Dia semakin pintar. Tahun depan mungkin sudah masuk sekolah..." Naruto terlihat menggantungkan ucapannya, membiarkan Sakura menunggu. "Dan ia juga sering menanyakanmu.."

Jantung Sakura seakan terhimpit beban berat saat itu juga. Terasa berat dan sesak. Mereka berdua diam setelahnya. Membiarkan hanyut dalam pikiran masing-masing.

Sepertinya ia kembali menuai kesalahan. Harusnya ia tak bertemu lagi dengan lelaki pirang ini. Sudah cukup kehidupannya terpuruk hanya karena sosoknya.

Sakura mengangkat wajah, terkejut mendapati Naruto juga tengah menatapnya. Menarik paksa sudut bibirnya, Sakura menarik diri. "Maaf Naruto sepertinya aku harus segera pulang." Gadis itu meraih tasnya lalu sedikit tergesa berjalan meninggalkan Naruto.

"Sakura-chan..!" langkah kakinya terhenti saat mendengar panggilan lelaki itu. Bahkan kini Naruto memanggilnya dengan saapan mereka dulu.

Sedikit ragu, Sakura menoleh. Lelaki itu rupanya telah berdiri.

"Aku bisa menemuimu lagi kan?" Sakura tak tahu harus menyahut seperti apa. Ia tak tahu harus menolak atau mengiyakan.

Sebuah senyum hanya bisa ia berikan pada lelaki pirang itu sebelum kemudian melangkah pergi.

'Harusnya kamu tak kembali Naruto.'

.

.

.

Sakura termenung dibalkon kamarnya. Ia duduk menekuk lutut dan menyandarkan dagunya. Ia tak ada jadwal praktek hari ini. Dan itu bisa membuatnya untuk beristirahat sejenak.

Salju masih terlihat bertaburan, menambah tebal tumpukan salju dijalan-jalan dan atap-atap rumah.

Sakura masih terpikirkan oleh pertemuannya dengan Naruto seminggu lalu. Masih banyak pertanyaan dalam benaknya yang belum terjawab. Kenapa kini ia begitu bersikap lembut padanya?

Gadis itu menghela nafas, ia menenggelamkan kepalanya dikedua lututnya. Kepalanya terasa penuh akan sesuatu yang harusnya ia hindari. Ia tak ingin lagi ada pihak yang kecewa.

Getaran di baju yang tengah ia kenakan membuatnya kembali mengangkat kepala. Sedikit kepayahan Sakura merogoh ponselnya.

Dan mata hijaunya melebar saat membaca pesan dengan _contact_ yang belum tersimpan diponselnya.

_Bisakah kita bertemu?_

_Aku akan menjemputmu._

_Naruto._

.

.

.

Sakura benar-benar tak yakin jika kini dirinya tengah duduk diam disofa, di rumah Naruto di Suna. Ia bahkan tak tahu kenapa dirinya menerima ajakan Naruto untuknya. Membiarkan lelaki itu menjemputnya, yang dia sendiripun tak menyangka Naruto mengetahui alamat apartementnya.

Dan kini ia tengah duduk sendirian menunggu kedatangan seseorang. Mata hijaunya nampak menelitit tiap sudut rumah minimalis ini. Bahkan ia tak pernah tahu jika Naruto memiliki sebuah rumah di Suna.

Banyak yang ia tak ketahui.

"Ibuuu..." sebuah teriakan menghampiri telinga Sakura, ia menoleh dan terkejut saat tubuhnya tiba-tiba saja ditubruk sedikit keras.

"Ibu kemana saja? Ayah bilang Ibu hanya pergi sebentar, tapi kenapa lama sekali? Hanabi kan kangen." Seorang gadis cilik memeluk tubuhnya erat, mengomel. Sakura tertegun bisu. Anak ini. Anak ini kenapa memanggilnya Ibu?

"Ibu..." Hanabi memanggil Sakura kembali, mendongakkan wajahnya menatap sang Ibu. Sakura melirik kearah Naruto yang berjalan menuju kearah mereka. Lalu menyamankan diri disampingnya.

"Aku tak mengajarinya. Hanabi memanggilmu seperti itu setelah kamu pergi." Naruto berucap seakan bisa menebak apa yang sekarang Sakura tengah pikirkan sekarang.

Sakura masih bungkam, ia merasa terharu. Dengan pelan ia meraih tubuh gadis cilik itu, meletakan diatas pangkuannya. "Ibu juga merindukkanmu sayang." Sakura mendaratkan satu ciuman di puncak kepala Hanabi.

"Ibu tidak akan pergi lagi kan?" suaranya terdengar penuh pengharapan. Sakura menutup rapat bibirnya. Haruskah ia mengatakan bahwa dirinya bukan Ibu gadis itu lagi? Tapi ia tak mungkin sekejam itu mengatakkannya.

"Sudahlah yang penting Ibu sudah disini, bukan?" Naruto menengahi, membelai surai Hanabi yang kini telah memanjang.

Sakura mendesah lega, setidaknya ia tak perlu memberi jawaban bohong untuk saat ini.

Gadis cilik itu tersenyum lebar, lalu menarik tangan Sakura. "Hanabi mau jalan-jalan."

Sakura nampak berpikir, memandang keluar melalui celah jendela. Cuaca masih tidak bersahabat. Sedetik kemudian ia kembali memandangi Hanabi.

"Diluar, salju masih belum reda, sayang. Kita bermain didalam rumah saja ya?" Sakura mencoba merayu.

"Eumm,,baiklah. " Hanabi mengangguk patuh.

"Bagaimana kalau kita nonton film? Ayah kemarin baru saja membeli beberapa kaset kartun terbaru."

"Benarkah? Hanabi mau nonton." Sakura tak dapat menyembunyikan tawa bahagianya melihat antusias Hanabi. Berkali-kali ia mencium puncak kepala anak itu.

"Baiklah, akan Ayah ambilkan."

.

.

.

Hampir tiga judul film mereka tonton. Dan kini gadis manis itu telah terlelap dipangkuan Sakura. Gadis cilik itu menceritakan berbagai macam hal yang ia lalui tanpa Sakura selama film diputar. Membuat konsentrasi Sakura justru terpusat pada Hanabi.

Gadis ini memang benar-benar tumbuh pintar.

"Tunggu sebentar, biar aku bawa Hanabi ke kamar." Sakura menganggukkan kepalanya saat Naruto meraih tubuh Hanabi dan menggendongnya pelan. Berjalan meninggalkan Sakura menuju kamar.

Tak sampai lima menit, Naruto telah kembali.

"Aku antar pulang." Sakura menggelengkan kepalanya. Ia tak ingin Hanabi dirumah sendiri jika Naruto mengantarnya.

"Pengasuh Hanabi kan sudah pulang. Kasihan jika dia sendirian, aku pulang sendiri saja." Sakura memberesi tas miliknya. Kemudian berdiri dan berjalan menuju pintu.

"Apa kamu yakin?"

Sakura menghentikan langkah dan berbalik menatap Naruto yang berdiri dibelakangnya. Perempuan itu menarik senyum. "Tentu saja. Ini juga belum larut."

Niat Sakura untuk membalikkan tubuh terpatahkan saat Naruto kembali memanggilnya. Membuat Sakura menautkan alis.

"Terimakasih, Sakura-chan."

"Tak masalah."

"Sakura-chan..." atmosfir canggung melingkupi keduanya. Padahal suasananya tak seperti ini tadi.

Sakura hanya memandangi Naruto dengan bibir terkatup rapat. Menunggu lelaki itu meneruskan kalimatnya.

"Bisakah kamu kembali padaku?"

Pertanyaan singkat itu mampu membekukan tubuh Sakura. Menjalar hingga saraf-saraf dalam tubuhnya.

Melihat Sakura yang nampak terkejut dan belum berniat bicara, Naruto kembali melanjutkan. "Aku minta maaf. Aku tahu sikapku padamu waktu itu sangat keterlaluan. Aku tengah bingung waktu itu, aku berpikir mungkin kamu terpaksa melakukan pernikahaan itu. Aku tahu kamu tak mencintaiku, tapi setelah kamu pergi, aku benar-benar hancur. Kumohon kembalilah..."

Pijakan Sakura terasa melemah. Apa maksud semua ini? Disaat ia ingin melangkah pergi dari bayang lelaki itu tapi kenapa justru lelaki itu yang kini mengulurkan tangan kearahnya?

Sakura tak mengerti. Tak pernah paham.

"Ak-aku masih mencintaimu." Kata-kata yang meluncur dari bibir Naruto harusnya menjadi penyemangat jiwanya. Tapi itu untuk dulu, bukan sekarang. Karena sekarang semua telah berbeda. Andai Naruto mengatakan itu dimasa pernikahan mereka, maka Sakura akan menangis bahagia.

Tapi Naruto telah salah waktu. Ia telah menjadi milik orang lain saat ini. Hingga tak mungkin dirinya kembali pada Naruto.

"Tidak Naruto. Aku tidak bisa. Aku sudah bertunangan. Dan musim semi nanti aku akan menikah."

Ucapan Sakura meremukkan hatinya. "Me-menikah? Apa maksudmu dengan menikah Sakura-chan?" kedua tangan itu meraih bahu Sakura, menggoncang pelan meminta kepastian.

"Aku akan menikah dengan Gaara, Naruto." Sakura membuang muka, tak ingin terjerat bola biru dihadapannya.

Cengkraman Naruto menguat. "Kamu gila. Kamu masih istriku, Sakura-chan. Dan kamu akan menikah? Aku tak bisa mempercayai hal itu..."

Sakura kali ini benar-benar memandang kearahnya dengan mata membulat sempurna. Bahkan mata hijau itu telah basah. "Istri? Apa maksudmu Naruto? Kita sudah bercerai satu setengah tahun yang lalu."

Naruto mendengus kasar. "Bercerai? Kenapa kamu bisa bilang seperti itu? apa hanya karena kamu sudah mengirimkan surat cerai dan kita bercerai, begitu?"

Tubuh Sakura bergetar. "Kumohon, jangan buat aku bingung Naruto. Dulu kamu yang memintaku untuk kembali pada kehidupanku sebelumnya. Sekarang setelah semuanya aku lakukan, justru sekarang kamu yang datang dan menghancurkan semuanya."

Hening. Diantara keheningan itu hanya terdengar isakkan kecil dari bibir Sakura.

Inikah tujuan Naruto berada di Suna?

"Baiklah. Tapi aku hanya ingin kamu menjawab pertanyaanku..." Naruto melepaskan cengkramannya. Wajahnya nampak pilu. "Apa kamu mencintaiku?"

Sakura lagi-lagi bungkam. Pantaskah kalimat itu diperdengarkan saat ini?

"Tidak Naruto, semua sudah berakhir." Tak ingin lagi melukai dirinya maupun lelaki dihadapannya kini lebih dalam lagi, Sakura berbalik membuka pintu rumah lalu berlari diantara gerimis salju. Meninggalkan Naruto yang kembali hancur.

'Maafkan aku Naruto.'

.

.

.

Sakura terbangun dari renungannya saat mendengar bel apartementnya berbunyi. Sedikit terkejut mendapati Gaara didepan apartementnya.

Dia telah kembali dari Konoha.

"Ada apa Gaara?" Pemuda itu menggelengkan kepalanya pelan.

"Aku tadi tak sengaja lewat, jadi kuputuskan untuk mampir." Sakura mengangguk paham. Karena kejadian seminggu lalu, hatinya sering merasa kalut dan tertekan. Sakura merasa bisa depresi saat ini juga jika terus-terusan seperti ini.

"Kamu nampak pucat. Apa kamu sakit?"

Sakura memandangi Gaara. Lelaki itu begitu baik dengan dirinya. Dan ia tak akan tega melukai perasaan lelaki itu.

Meski dirinya sendiri justru tega melukai perasaan Naruto.

"Gaara..." Sakura memanggil pelan. "Seminggu lalu aku bertemu dengan Naruto..." Gaara hanya memasang ekspresi datar seperti biasanya. Sakura menghela nafas. "Dia memintaku untuk kembali padanya."

"Jawabanmu?" nampaknya Gaara memang bukan orang yang suka berbasa-basi. Menembak langsung pada titik sasaran.

"Aku tak mungkin kembali padanya." Sakura melirik kearah lain. Hatinya terasa berkecamuk.

"Pernikahan ini tak boleh batal dan berakhir ditengah jalan." Gaara berucap datar seakan menyadarkan Sakura.

Sakura juga tahu, jika ia tak mungkin membatalkan semuanya. Ini yang ia pilih.

.

.

.

Naruto memasukkan lembar potongan pakaiannya kedalam sebuah koper besar. Sesekali ia melirik kearah putrinya yang telah terlelap di tempat tidur. Besok ia akan pergi. Kembali ke Konoha. Tak ada yang tersisa di tempat ini.

Ia sendiri yang telah membiarkan gadis itu pergi dari sisinya, maka dia pun harus menerima konsekuensinya. Ia bahkan kehilangan gadis itu untuk kesekian kalinya.

Potongan terakhir pakaiannya telah tersimpan rapi dalam koper. Ia menarik restletingnya lalu membawa koper besar itu disudut kamar. Dimana koper Hanabi telah tergeletak.

Naruto menghela nafas. Berjalan menuju lemari besar berplitur coklat tua miliknya. Ia memeriksa kembali jika mungkin masih ada barang yang tertinggal.

"Apa masih ada satu kamar untukku?" pergerakan tangan Naruto terhenti. Ia menoleh asal pada pintu kamarnya yang sedari tadi terbuka lebar.

Diambang pintu, dengan sebuah tas cukup besar, Sakura tersenyum padanya.

Naruto terdiam kaku, matanya berkedip-kedip tak percaya. Ia berjalan tergesa menuju kearah Sakura.

"Sa-saku..."

"Aku mencintaimu, Naruto." Kalimat itu meluncur seiring dengan tubuh Sakura yang memeluk erat tubuh kaku Naruto.

"Ap-? Bagaimana bisa ka-? Bukankah kamu akan menikah?" kalimat Naruto terputus-putus tak terselesaikan.

Gadis itu menggeleng dalam pelukkannya. "Aku tidak akan menikah dengan siapapun, Naruto. Jika itu bukan dirimu."

"Bagaimana dengan Gaara?"

"Gaara baik-baik saja, justru ia yang melepaskanku."

"Benarkah?" Sakura melepaskan pelukkannya. Mendekatkan wajahnya pada Naruto. Ia mengangguk pelan.

"Apa aku mengejutkanmu?" Sakura memandangi mata biru itu dalam. Ia akan terus bisa memandangi mata biru itu sepuas hatinya.

"Yah, kamu mengejutkanku Sakura-chan. Sangat." Gadis itu terkikik geli.

"Maaf."

"Tak apa. Tak apa jika itu berarti kamu kembali." Sakura mengangguk senang. Tanpa sadar membiarkan airmata menuruni wajahnya.

"Aku hampir saja kehilanganmu lagi." Naruto berbisik lirih .Jemari tangannya mengusap lembut jejak airmata gadis itu.

"Sekarang aku disini. Aku tidak akan kemana-kemana." Naruto tersenyum haru.

"Aku mencintamu Sakura-chan." Dan mereka kembali memeluk tubuh dihadapannya dengan erat. Saling menumpahkan rindu dan cinta yang mereka miliki.

"Surat cerai itu..." Sakura berucap disela pelukkannya. "Bagaimana dengan surat cerai itu?"

"Aku sudah membuangnya." Jawab Naruto jujur.

Mereka terdiam sejenak.

"Naruto..."

"Hmm?"

"Setelah ini, bisakah kita bertiga pergi. Bukan kembali ke Konoha. Tapi benar-benar pergi mencari tempat yang baru."

Naruto paham jika Sakura ingin memulai semua dari awal lagi. Dan ia pun setuju akan hal itu.

"Tentu saja." Satu kecupan mendarat dikening Sakura.

"Hanabi pasti senang saat terbangun nanti melihatmu ada disini." Sakura mengulum senyum. Menyandarkan keningnya di dahi Naruto. Ia tak sabar menunggu anak itu terbangun esok.

"Aku harap begitu..."

.

.

.

"_Pernikahan ini tak boleh batal dan berakhir ditengah jalan." Gaara berucap datar seakan menyadarkan Sakura._

"_Aku tahu Gaara."_

"_Aku tak ingin kamu terluka lagi..." Sakura kali ini menautkan alis bingung. Seakan membaca kebingungan gadis itu, Gaara melanjutkan"Waktu itu Naruto menemuiku, ia mengatakan semuanya padaku. Tentang bagaimana pernikahaan kalian, kepergianmu, perasaannya terhadapmu. Jadi Sakura, jangan biarkan pernikahanmu dengan Naruto berakhir."_

"_Ap-apa? Bukankah baru saja kamu bilang bahwa pernikahaan kita tak boleh batal dan berakhir." Suara Sakura nampak bergetar, goyah._

_Lelaki berambut merah itu menghela nafas. "Aku sedang membahas pernikahanmu dengan Naruto, Sakura. Kalau masalah rencana pernikahan kita lebih baik kita lupakan." Sakura bisa melihat senyum dibibir Gaara._

"_Ga-gaara..."satu air mata tak kuasa ia bendung. Mendesak keluar dengan begitu kuatnya._

"_Kembalilah Sakura. Kalian pantas bahagia."_

"_Terimakasih. Terimakasih banyak Gaara."_

.

.

.

Dua tahun setelahnya, keluarga kecil itu semakin lengkap kebahagiannya setelah mengetahui Sakura tengah mengandung. Naruto saat itu begitu antusias, ia langsung memberitahu Ibu dan Ayahnya. Teman-temannya pun juga tak luput.

Sakura baru paham akan sebuah kehidupan setelah melalui semuanya. Pahit hidup akan selalu siap menghadang. Dan semua itu tergantung pada dirinya. Jika ia mampu melalui semuanya, maka keajaiban yang tersembunyi dibaliknya akan dengan mudah ia dapatkan. Dan Sakura telah melaluinya.

**-End-**

**-Terimakasih-**


End file.
